Fallout
by CertifiedGleek
Summary: Eli feels alone, the only person there for him is Adam. Will him and Clare ever be good again.? Read and find out.! Eli hasn't been able to sleep or eat that much. He's been tired all the time. M for later scenes and language. You are warned. No mean reviews.! Hope you like it, thank you.! P.S- I don't really know where I'm going to go with this story but I promise you'll like it:


**A/N-*Hello males and females of Fanfiction. I deleted all of my other stories, I decided to start fresh. I hope you all like it. So here I go, A Degrassi fanfic.***

**~Fallout Chapter one: New Year, Different Eli~**

_In less than four hours will be the first day of my senior year. I don't know if I was excited, or scared to go back to school. I slept all day yesterday so I'm staying up all night tonight so I don't oversleep. My sleeping pattern is all fucked up andI haven't been able to sleep since I've been off of my medication. I don't have suicidal thoughts anymore and I'm pretty content with my life but, I just can't sleep. I'm also never hungry and when I am I don't eat a lot. I set an alarm for my phone to wake me up in two hours. I know if I didn't at least get some sleep then I'd be a major asshole the whole day and I don't want to do that the first day of school. I woke up by the sound of my alarm and the smell of eggs and bacon in the kitchen. I turned my alarm off, sat up and looked at my phone with wide eyes. Five thirty! School started in fifteen minutes and I haven't even showered, dressed or had breakfast. I quickly hopped up and ran to the bathroom to take a five minute power shower. I got dressed into my usual skinny jeans, band shirt and black sneakers. I took three pieces of bacon and I swallowed my omelet whole and rushed out the door. I rode my bike to school because I crashed Morty and my parents wouldn't let me have another car anytime soon. I don't blame them, if my kid was pyscho and crashed his car for a girl I wouldn't let him have a car for at least a year. I chewed my last piece of bacon as I put my bike into the bike rack. I turned around to see my close friend, Adam, leaning on a tree. He looks like he's waiting for someone. I walked up to him and gave him a huge brotherly hug because I haven't seen him for a month. After hanging out with your best friend like, everyday and not getting to see them for a while is tough. Especially when no one else is there for you. _

"Hey man, who are you waiting for?" _I asked, thinking it was going to be a girl he was waiting for. _

"I was waiting for you, I haven't seen you in a month, I missed my video game bud." _He spoke chuckling, lightly punching my arm._

"Same here, what are you doing today after school? Maybe we can have some bro time." _I asked him hoping he would say yes._

"Well, I'll have to see what I'm doing later. Knowing Drew he'll probably throw a beginning-of-the-school-year-party. If he does you should come, it'll be fun." _He spoke in a tone where I could tell he started to regret what he was saying. He realized that I wasn't really ready yet to associate with a lot of people. _

"Yeah, it sounds like fun. I'll see if I can come." _I lied, looking down at the ground._

"Ya know what, I'm not really in the mood to party. What time should I come over after school?" _He said smiling trying to cheer me up._

"How about around three-thirty?" _It was an hour after school ended and it gave me a chance to get some things around the house done before he came over._

"Sure, I'll text you after school. Later bro, I gotta get to class." _He said walking away waving goodbye._

**~Eight Hours Later~**

_School went by suprisingly quick being as it was the first day of school. I saw some old friends and got a couple weird looks from people. Usual day in Degrassi High for me. I got home and I got a text from Adam saying he couldn't make it because his mom needed help around the house. I didn't mind actually because I was so tired from staying up all night. I went into the bathroom and I decided to take a long hot shower. I took off my clothes and stood in the shower. Letting the hot drops of water pelt my back. It felt nice. I started to get really tired so I shut off the water and got into my pajamas. I laid in bed, checking my Facerange page. No new notifications, as usual. I checked the time on my phone. 6:34PM. My stomache grumbled loudly so I got up and walking into the kitchen, seeing my mom make hamburgers. _

"Hey baby, how ya feeling?" _My mom asked me turning around._

"Good, I'm just a little hungry that's all. Are there any burgers ready now?"_ I asked searching for a plate so I could quickly take it to my room and eat it so I can go to sleep._

"Yeah here this one's done. What do you want on it?" _She asked handing it to me._

"Nothing, I'll take it like this. Thanks." _I said walking away taking a bite into the juicy hamburger._

_ I finished my hamburger and laid back down, tired as ever. I pulled the blanket over my head and I fell asleep within seconds. It was nice to finally get some sleep because I knew tomorrow was going to be the same as today. I just didn't want every day to be like today..._

**A/N- *Hey guys, I hope you liked it. I like starting fresh :) Please no mean reviews. Can't wait to see what you guys think.! I love all my readers and please message me if you have any advice. Thank you all, I love you:)***


End file.
